


A movie and popcorn.

by fireyphoenixx1



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyphoenixx1/pseuds/fireyphoenixx1
Summary: A short drabble for IFD 2018~ Who knew Raven would be such a big fan of Batman?





	A movie and popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> For IFD 2018, This is my first fanfic, And I preferred to write something short and sweet, so I couldn't screw it up too bad.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* - The microwave went off.

 

Beast boy supposed that the popcorn had probably been burnt, in-between him finding a movie and filling up soft drinks for his girlfriend and himself. Sitting on the kitchen counter was a tray with two cups of soda that he just freshly poured, along with a spot to put the bowl of popcorn.

He popped open the microwave door, and gingerly removed the bag of popcorn, then sat it down on the tray. The smell irradiated from the bag, tantalizing his pallet. He was about to say screw it and dig in first, until –

“Garfield, please hurry up – I want to watch Batman before I fall asleep please.” Raven yelled across to the kitchen.

When Beast Boy started dating Raven, He found it quite odd that she was a vivid fan of Batman. He introduced her to the comics a few years ago and, while she preferred watching the movies, she actually liked them. He’d supposed he liked them too, not as big of a fan as Raven was though.

Who knew Raven was a big fan of Batman and Robin?

 


End file.
